


「主管，Netzach」安保部的走廊

by mushroomliang



Series: lobotomy corporation fundom [1]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Summary: 跟您商量个事，您别喜欢Carmen了，您喜欢喜欢我行不行？
Series: lobotomy corporation fundom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650322
Kudos: 5





	「主管，Netzach」安保部的走廊

哟，您在这躺着呢。

您别挨这躺着啊，大晚上的，地上凉。

我知道您觉不出凉来，我看着觉得凉。来，把我这大褂盖上。

今儿又重启了好几回，脑仁子疼……

话说回来我最近这记性是越来越差了，脾气也越来越大，谁的脑子给搅成浆子那么多回还能跟没事儿人似的？不过跟人命比起来，这都不是事。

一开始让我重启我可害怕了，好没影儿的谁舍得这么干，简直就是玩命。但是那次玛丽死了，我能不管？得，吃枪子儿吧。现在倒是都习惯了，让谁死了都不合适啊，那我只能再走一个啦。

前些天咱这新来了一个叫回溯之钟的工具异常，说是牺牲一个五级就能让时间回到异常突破收容之前。谁用得上那玩意，我死一次就能解决的事儿，干嘛让员工来。

我来这儿的时候带着把铲子，挺趁手的物件，原先在老家儿的时候拿来埋猫的。我们喂的猫有死了的，拿它在后院挖个坑给埋了。想着带着是个念想，谁知道在这儿还能用上？见天儿的死人，每天一车一车往外拉。员工我还能救，文职是真没辙。他们说让清洁工来，那哪成啊？

不过好歹员工是死的少了。他们只觉得是自己命好，每次剩一丝儿血活下来了，他们不知道他们死的时候都是我重启了，不知道我重启了多少回。

不过大伙活着就得了呗，其他都不要紧。

他们说我跟Hod似的心软……Hod她可没有Chesed会做人啊，干了那么多事也没人念她好。但是那货要是再给人瞎几把开处方药，我迟早得收拾她。你听见没有。Malkuth那货也是，她手底下再不明不白的死人，趁早都给我上构筑部的大缸里陪Carmen去。

甭管谁，要霍霍我员工了，这事没完。

您倒是不霍霍员工，您瞧您这一天天的……

得，我知道您稀罕Carmen。Carmen一没，您这魂儿都没了……

其他盒儿也是，明明是我跟员工们辛辛苦苦的镇压核心把你们捞回来的，结果捞完之后一个个的都跟我回忆你们跟Carmen的幸福往昔，都不知道谢谢我。这帮小没良心的，我这血压没法不高。

跟您商量个事，您别喜欢Carmen了，您喜欢喜欢我行不行？

我没有Carmen那么好看，也不像她那么招人喜欢。但是我活着，我还没死，光这点就比她强。那么多次被处决弹爆头，我还活着。你看，这公司里搞不好就剩我一个喘气儿的了。

活着比什么不强。

我看看几点了……天快亮了，待会儿安保部的就该来找您，提拉着您开晨会去了。劳驾，您这大褂还还我。您可别跟他们说我半夜出来蹲您旁边抽了半宿烟，让他们知道我那么多文件没批完还出来瞎溜达可不是闹着玩的。

咳，您八成啥也没听见。


End file.
